You Give Love a Bad Name
Part of the Songfic Series. Squirrel|x|Ash tribute. OA is Bon Jovi. You Give Love a Bad Name Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! I glare at her. "It's like I'm being cut open every day....I can't see...I don't understand how you don't see the blood..." I'm lost in my own thoughts, thinking about the pain, the heart-wrenching pain of waking up everyday and seeing her with him. Oh, I'm Ashfur. She's Squirrelflight. The one who broke my heart. An angel's smile, '' ''Is what you sell You promise me heaven Then put me through Hell. "Hey Ashfur!" she's smiling at me! Now's my chance! "Want to sit over here?" I asked casually. She nodded and padded over and my fur fluffed out in pride. Brambleclaw was staring, no...glaring at me balefully. I knew he and Squirrelflight had broken up, not why. I didn't care. I had to restrain myself from sticking my tongue out at him. "Hey." I nodded towards him and she looked over. I could hear the sigh and assumed she was rolling her eyes. THen she turned back to me. "I am so sick of him just watching me. Like, I have my own life now! I am so over him! It's done! Over!" I'm just staring into her green eyes. "Uh-huh..." She presses against me. "Let's never be like that, ok?" She's smiling. I nod, unable to speak. Is she joking? Does she just mean as friends? Is she serious? My heart's pounding. I watch her and Brambleclaw hissing at eachother. Then Squirelflight stalks over. "What was that all about?" I ask cautiously, trying to shield my curiousity. "It doesn't matter!" she growlewd, then trying to lighten her voice to a flirty purr, which didn't work, "Now that I'm with you!" she pressed her nose against mine and I closed my eyes and purred. Then I opened them again and stared at her. One of her eyes was on a fuming Brambleclaw. As he watched, she put her white paw on my gray one. His eyes spased with pain and rage and he turned away. She purred and broke away, now staring at me. "That was....amazing." I nodded, but inside I was screaming. It's not real anymore. Was it ever? Chains of love, '' ''Got a hold on me. When passion's a prison You can't break free! I stared at her, eyes burning with hatred. A lot of cats would've moved on by now. A lot of cats is not me. Besides, whenever I see she-cats now I find it hard to see past the evil. I'd love more then anything to be free of her, to have someone else who made me as happy as she used to. But I can't. And no one will ever be the same. She's already ruined it all. Everyone. Oh, ohh... You're a loaded gun There's no where to run! No one can save me, The damage is done! "I'm sorry Ashfur..." she's saying now. I know how it's going to end. With her and Brambleclaw. And my heart shattered. "...but this isn't gonna work." Her eyes are distent. I can't believe it. She's already thinking about him. I was expecting it, but as soon as she said the words a black wave of rage and pain swept through me. She had reached into my chest and clawed out my heart with those few words. My legs felt like they would buckle. Whitewing pads over to me. Her eyes are sympathetic. "I'm so sorry about you and Squirrelflight." she says. Her green eyes are so hauntingly familiar I look away. "Thanks." I whisper. Whitewing's intentions are good, she's a good friend. But a simple 'sorry' isn't gonna make things all better. I'm too far gone for that. That hole in my heart isn't ever going to heal. No one can make it better. Not even Squirrelflight. Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! I wake up, wondering why Squirrelflight isn't next to me. Then I remember. Oh StarClan I never knew a cat could hurt like this... I double over in pain and I feel as though I'm being cut open, over and over and over.... I lift my head up, filling with hate. It's her fault. Darlin' you give love A bad name (bad name) "Maybe if you found another she-cat?" Ferncloud looked at mne anxiously. I know she's thinking that I'm a lunatic and deranged with pain. Which I am. "What's the point?" I hiss sourly. "After all it all ends in the same way. She'll dump you or you'll dump her or you live a lie forever. Or you live happy. And then you dies. Or she does. And it's gone. Forever." She watches me nervously, eyes fearful at what her brother has become. "No, Ashfur-" But I don't stay to listen, I stalk out. I'm gone. I played my part '' ''And you played your game! I have my tail wrapped around my paws, watching her and Brambleclaw. She has no clue I'm watching them. Neither does he. She's yowling at him, it's a good thing the Clan sleeps heavy. I can hear her voice drifting up from the camp. "I'm with Ashfur now! I love him, not you! So quit giving me weird looks, I don't care!" His face crumples, hah. He still cares about her. And she knows that. She's making him jealous, in pain. And she knows it. I'm her weapon. You give love a bad name (bad name) Oh you give love a bad name! I look at their kits. Three little bundles of proof that they love eachother. Never again. Love is only going to hurt you. It's not a good thing. Not anymore. Paint you smile On your lips '' ''Bloodred nails '' ''On your fingertips I touch her nose and then pull away, staring into her beautiful eyes. Then she smiles. "Bye Ashfur...." She claws into me, blood's pouring out, deep scars... I wake up screaming. It's so hard when she's gone. A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy Your ver''y ''first kiss was your first kiss goodbye! "I'm so sorry...." She leans in to give me one last lick on the cheek. Then she's walks away, gone forever. I watch her leave, hollowness seeping through me. That was the first time she licked me with care. The first sign of actual love. And it was to say good bye, Oh the irony. Ooh, you're a loaded gun, yeah. There's no where to run! No one can save me, '' ''The damage is done! Everytime I see her she thinks I'm just some deluded, in love phsyco, who'll never get over her. which I am. But she never thinks it's because of her. It is though! Everytime she looks at me, I can only see...or imagine...the hate in her eyes, the unsheathed claws.... Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! You give love a bad name! (bad name) I'm plucking a flower of its petals. Lionpaw passes me. "Whatcha doin'?" he runs over, tail still stubby from kithood. "Mauling a flower. Now go hunt." He stalks off sulkily. I can't believe he's my apprentice. Do you have any idea how hard it is to forget someone you hate when their kit is someone you have to spend every day, all day with for the next 6 moons? I go back to plucking the flower. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight....the last petal falls off and I nods with satisfaction. Her fault. I look at the flower head, then hurl it to the ground, shredding it. I played my part And you played your game! You give love a bad name! (bad name) "Look Ashfur." she says in a patronizing tone. "I really care about you as a friend, but I don't want anymore then that!" But we were together for almost a moon! I want to yowl. But instead I say, trying to sound tom-like and strong, "But I love you!" my voice is desperate and wavery. Mouse-dung. More steadily, I add, "We'd be great together Squirrelflight, I know we would!" "I'm sorry." That's all she can scrounge up. "I never meant to hurt you." I turn away. So much pain. A bad name. A bad name. "Bye..." I whisper. But Ashfur's already gone. So much pain. All my fault. Shot through the heart! Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics